A screwup of Code Geass
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: AU and OOC warning. What if Lelouch had a secret girlfriend before he became 'Zero? Not only that but she's a military woman eight years older than him and was invited to a party thrown by Prince Clovis and brought her boyfriend of three months along as her date. Well...there guess both the secret of his girlfriend and his prince status in one night. This will be fun!
1. Chapter 1

**My Code Geass Story**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Lelouch had a secret girlfriend before he became 'Zero'? A military girlfriend eight years older than him that no one except Nunally and Sayoko knew about until after Lelouch was found by Clovis at a dance his girlfriend took him too? AU OOC More Physically fit Lelouch some bashing later maybe)**

"Hey where's Lelouch?" Rivalz asked looking around at the others on the Student Council when Lelouch didn't show up for the meeting, come to think of it he hadn't seen Lelouch all day.

"Big brother? He had a date." Nunally said innocently as she looked towards Rivalz, freaking him out when the blind girl looked directly at him with her eyes closed.

"A DATE?!" Shirley, Lelouch's number one fangirl, shrieked which caused Nunally to jump and Shirley to cower under the glare Sayoko was giving her for scaring Nunally.

"Yes. Master Lelouch's girlfriend of three months received an invitation to a ball and came over to the house last night to see if he would be her escort. Of course he had accepted." Sayoko said giving the orange haired teenage a scary look for daring to shout at her young mistress.

"A ball? I haven't heard of any ball." Milly said not looking surprised at the fact that Lelouch had a girlfriend no one else knew about. Well she had caught him with his date at a restaurant one of her many suitors had taken her to before. She had fun cornering him at his house later and interrogating him.

"Miss Villetta was invited to the ball Prince Clovis is hosting today due to some friends of hers." Sayoko said although she looked a bit worried while Milly was instantly alert at this.

"What Prince Clovis's ball? Does she know about-" Milly asked alert before Sayoko shook her head, just in time for an emergency news broadcast to take over all the TVs, Computers, and anything internet connected including the projector that was showing on the wall.

"Quick capture him and bring him to me!" Prince Clovis could be heard pointing after a fleeing figure dressed all in black.

"What did you do Lelouch?" A woman was heard asking loudly from across the room, as a tall dark skinned woman with long silver hair in a military uniform ran after the fleeing figure.

"I was born that's what I did Villetta!" The fleeing boy, Lelouch, could be heard yelling to the woman before he was tackled by three burly military men. One of them socked Lelouch in the face, causing most of the Student Council to growl along with the Villetta woman as another of the guards slammed his fist into a struggling Lelouch's stomach which knocked the wind out of the boy. In a silver and red flash Villetta was beside Lelouch, high kicking the first guy in the chin before spinning around and slamming her fist into the stomach punchers face.

"I don't know what you did this time you goof ball but you're coming with me since I have to follow orders." Villetta said scowling slightly as she grabbed Lelouch's collar.

"Yes dear." Lelouch snarked back, causing Villetta to blush slightly and smack him upside the back of his head which made him yelp.

"Your highness. I don't know what my idiot here did but I sincerely apologize on his behalf." Villetta said kneeling as she escorted Lelouch over to Prince Clovis, slapping the black haired boy upside the head again when he didn't kneel.

"Villetta! Why do you always assume I do something?" Lelouch said nearly pouting at the woman who sighed and smacked him again.

"Because I know you keep skipping class to go to chess games, come visit me at the office, or just to skip in general. It doesn't help that you got into a fist fight yesterday when that idiot tried to grab me." Villetta replied calmly and collectively, causing Lelouch to scowl.

"That idiot deserved it." Lelouch growled before he was cut off by Clovis reaching forward and wrapping him into a hug, much to everyones shock.

"It _really_ is you! My baby brother returns from the dead!" Clovis said happily as he hugged Lelouch tightly, causing the black haired boy to begin turning blue.

"I won't be back from the dead much longer if you don't let me breath Brother Clovis." Lelouch struggled to get out while Villetta, who had been glaring at Clovis slightly, jaw dropped just as well as everyone else.

"Brother?" Most of the party goers…and everyone else that saw the broadcast asked shocked while Villetta looked confused.

"Lelouch what's going on?!" Villetta asked although she remained kneeling since she hadn't been given permission to get up as Clovis released Lelouch sheepishly.

"Hehe. Sorry, I was going to tell you later today Villetta but that didn't go quite as planned. Come on though. Get up, there's no need for you to kneel." Lelouch said smiling sheepishly as he helped Villetta to stand.

"You know this military woman Lelouch?" Clovis asked confused and causing Lelouch to smile as he held one of Villetta's hands.

"Of course I do brother. I've been dating her for the last three months. It's only through a stroke of luck you found me before I could tell her my past and true name." Lelouch said giving Villetta a soft smile while Clovis was shocked for a moment before grinning widely.

"If she means so much to you brother dear she must be a fabulous woman! Anyone who can get my baby brothers attention, much less get him to date them, is a welcomed friend and is family." Clovis said grinning as he swept a shocked Villetta into a hug, Lelouch couldn't help but snicker at the befuddled and shocked look on Villetta and everyone else's faces at Clovis's actions.

"Tell me brother if you're still alive then is Nunally alive as well?" Clovis asked turning to Lelouch after releasing Villetta who was blinking rapidly in shock.

"Yes, she's back at school. I take it you want to meet her before announcing my return from the grave to the public?" Lelouch asked cocking an eyebrow at his brother who grinned and nodded his head like an eager puppy.

"Both of my baby siblings alive and well! What a joyous day! Oh the others will be simply ecstatic to find that you were alive this whole time. Cornelia and Euphie will probably fly right over no matter what anyone else says! And wait until everyone finds out you have a girlfriend!" Clovis said clasping his hands and bouncing up and down happily. He looked angry and worried when he saw Lelouch wince and rub his stomach slightly though, whirling around to glare angrily at two of the guards.

"Wait a second…you two attacked my baby brother! Guards, Ms. Villetta, someone have those two men executed immediately!" Clovis said looking downright pissed as he turned and glared at the two shocked guards that had assaulted Lelouch. Four more guards came over and dragged the two out of the room, their shouts of not knowing who Lelouch was falling on deaf ears as Clovis immediately brightened up and turned back to Lelouch after the two were dragged away.

"As overdramatic and protective as always Clovis. Now tell me…Why is it so surprising that I have a girlfriend?" Lelouch asked with an eyebrow twitching as he wrapped an arm around Villetta's shoulders and pulled her closer slightly subconsciously.

"Brother dear, Nunally and Euphie used to always compete and try to outdo one another to see which of them would marry you when they were older. Then Cornelia would join in and ask them why she couldn't marry you instead, and there was always that friend of hers Nonette who would tease you by asking if you wanted to marry her and would kiss you on the cheek just to watch you blush. You would spend hours running and hiding from all four of them just to avoid the thought of dating or marrying them. Before the…incident…we were all wondering if you would ever have a girlfriend at all." Clovis said smirking smugly as he watched his younger brother flush and scowl slightly while Villetta was snickering behind one hand. Everyone heard, and jaw dropped, at Lelouch's reply just before the camera cut off.

"Like you're one to talk brother. Even back before Father sent Nunnally and I away the two of us and the rest of our siblings, even Odysseus and Guinerve, were betting on whether or not you were gay since you knew more about fashion, shopping, and how to be more flowery than any straight guy has a right to be!"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Code Geass Story**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Half an hour later the student council was in Lelouch and Nunnally's house, barricaded in thanks to the mass crowd of students and teachers trying to get answers from the group.

"Hey look there's a limo!" One guy shouted pointing to the front of the school. Peeking through the windows the Student Council members saw a shiny white limo pull up, the door opening before three figures darted out and towards the school.

"That must have been Lelouch with Prince Clovis!" One girl squealed as she and most of the girls in the crowd darted after the three figures. The boys remained where they were.

"No way is Vice-president Lelouch dumb enough to do that. It must be a decoy." One boy on the chess team said causing others to nod their heads in agreement. The student council members just looked at each other before Milly's cell rang, startling them.

"Hello?" Milly asked answering her phone warily.

_"You guys stuck in my place?"_ A very familiar and welcome voice asked in slight amusement.

"Lelouch! Yeah we're all here. Where are you?" Milly said surprised as she risked a glance out the window, the others brightening up at who it was calling.

_"Almost there but first can you put me on speaker?" _Lelouch asked, causing Milly to push the button.

"Okay you're on speaker." Milly said causing Lelouch to sigh slightly as a dull thump was heard along with a door shutting.

_"Okay guys I need your help here. Nina is there anything outside aimed at the roof of either the school or my place?" _Lelouch asked causing Nina to type rapidly at her keyboard, it wasn't often Lelouch asked for help after all.

"No Lelouch. Neither the cameras or my sensors are picking up anything aimed in those directions." Nina said after a moment, pushing her glassed up her nose as she did so.

_"Thanks Nina. Okay Rivalz you know where that air-mattress is that we practice flips and all on?" _Lelouch asked causing Rivalz to nod slightly.

"Yeah in the same closet as always right?" Rivalz asked while the others looked at each other. They didn't know the two did flips.

_"Yeah I need you to get it out and make sure it has plenty of air in it for a high fall. Sayoko will show you where to set it up at."_ Lelouch said causing Rivalz to look confused but shrug.

"Sure thing man I'm on it." The blue haired boy said as Sayoko led him away.

_"Thanks man. Hey Nunnally. Sorry you got dragged into this so suddenly. I hope Milly and the rest of our friends have been keeping you safe?"_ Lelouch asked softly causing Nunnally to smile brightly.

"Yes big brother, they got me to the house as soon as the news cast was finished. They haven't let anyone else near me at all, and it's okay big brother. We both knew we would be found out eventually." Nunnally said wheeling closer to the phone while the others looked taken aback. Of course they'd protect Nunnally!

_ "Glad to hear it little sis. Since Sayoko is busy helping Rivalz can you do me a favor by showing Milly or Shirley or Nina where the secret skylight is hidden and get one of them to open it?" _Lelouch asked softly causing Nunnally to nod her head.

"I'll go with you Nunnally." Shirley volunteered.

_"Thanks you two. Now Milly, Nina I need a big favor from the two of you." _Lelouch said causing the two to exchange looks.

"What do you need Lulu?" Milly asked causing a slight snicker to be heard from the phone.

_"Something you're the best at Prez._ _I need a big distraction for the sheep out there to follow."_ Lelouch said, causing Milly to slowly smile widely while Nina smirked.

"Leave everything to us Lulu. We can have it ready in…what do you think Nina? Two minutes sound about right?" Milly asked looking at the genius who nodded, already typing away on her keyboard.

_"Two minutes is great. That should give Rivalz and Sayoko plenty of time to set up the air mattress. When everything is ready Sayoko and Nunnally will lead you all to a secret room in the house and that's where I'll see all of you. When you're all in position one of you shoot me a text message. There's no hurry since it'll take about five minutes for anyone to think of checking the roof." _Lelouch said before Milly gave an affirmative and shut her phone, ending the call.

"We're all ready to go in here!" Rivalz yelled down the stairs to Milly and Nina a few minutes later.

"Starting the distraction in approximately twenty seconds." Nina said causing Milly to start typing out a brief text to Lelouch.

"The distraction is a go!" Nina said pressing a button and causing everyone outside to jump and scramble when the speakers came alive with squeals and screams.

"There he is! In the gym!" A random girl squealed causing a few guys to rush towards the school.

"There's his girlfriend in the library!" Another girl yelled causing most of the boys to run off.

"Eek! Prince Clovis is in the art room!" There went the last few of the guys.

"That was the distraction. Ladies first." Lelouch called from above them as the silver haired woman, Villetta, jumped through the sky light and landed on the air mattress. She bounced a bit before rolling off of it and examining those in the room with her.

"She's clear. You're turn." Lelouch could be heard faintly calling to someone, earning a faint whine as another person jumped through the sky light and hit the mattress.

"Sayoko! As soon as I'm through close the skylight!" Lelouch called as Prince Clovis rolled off of the mattress just in time for Lelouch to come flying through the hole and hit the mattress, rolling off with practiced ease. The skylight was instantly closed by the maid as Lelouch stood and dusted himself off.

"Thanks you guys. I couldn't have pulled that off without your help." Lelouch said smiling at his friends while Clovis looked at them all curiously before spotting Nunnally and gasping slightly.

"Nunnally! It's so good to see you again!" Clovis said rushing forward and hugging Nunnally. Lelouch gave a small shrug and chuckle.

"Allow me to do introductions. Brother these are my friends on the Student Council, Milly, Rivalz, Nina, and Shirley. You know Nunnally of course, and this is our maid and bodyguard Sayoko. Ladies and gentlemen the overdramatic petunia is my older brother Prince Clovis. The beautiful woman in the uniform is my girlfriend Valletta Nu."


End file.
